tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heart Chamber
|image = |mod = Falskaar |type = book |author = Skorvaal |location = Vizemundsted |quest = Lost Knowledge }} The Heart Chamber is a book added by Falskaar. It details all known facts regarding the Heart Chamber and what it was for. Acquisition The Dragonborn acquires the only known copy when exploring Vizemundsted as part of the quest Lost Knowledge Contents The Heart of the Gods represents the very spirit of Falskaar. It saved us all and transformed the land. Blessed by the divines, we have flourished under its magic. But, its day of use has come to an end. It is time we retire it with honor, to a place of great safety as, no doubt, some foul soul will try to misuse its powers. Such a task is not easy. We must locate a place of great secrecy, and defensibility. I was lucky enough to be present through the locating and construction of the Heart Chamber, and the storing of the heart. I find it to be crucial to document the events of the hearts hiding, so that if the information was never needed some day, we would have it. While this book shall be kept safe, my hope is that with its help, the Heart will never turn into mere legend, and it's location may always be known ; and the key to its lock always in hand so that if the people need it again, they may use it. The search did not take long. Olav and the others were quick to locate the ideal place. An old ruin overlooking the land. It was defensible, with only two narrow valleys connecting it to the main holds, and it was sturdy. We scouted Mountain Mist Temple, only to find the burial grounds of many lost Nords from long ago. It was a place of respect, and honor; perfect to serve our needs. However, the thing that made it best, was just through these brief ruins, lay a great open cavern. We have deemed this cavern "The Heart Chamber". Olav has decided to seal the door using a pendant system, which is not unheard of. Each of 5 persons of meaning will receive a pendant key, which must then be combined to unseal the doorway leading into the chamber. The keys are named after the great virtues of this land; leadership, wealth, shelter, strength and wisdom. Olav has given the key of Shelter to the city of Borvald, as it has provided us safety and homage in the recent unsure times. He has deemed the key of Wealth to the Unnvaldr family; wishing them a life of decadence and happiness for their part in leading the search group for so many years. He has given the key of Wisdom to his court wizard, and Strength to his housecarl, so that they may always be wise and strong when serving him and the people. That leaves the key of Leadership, which we have deemed only worthy to be held by Olav himself. It is with these five keys that the Heart of the Gods will be kept safe from whatever evil may wish to obtain it. The keys will be spread and scattered by each of their respective owners. It is my hope that they will never be needed. By may this document hold true if they ever are. Notes * It is advisable to read this book before returning to Jarl Agnar during the quest Lost Knowledge, because it will be removed from the player's inventory after speaking with him and lost. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Items Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Books